Transformative
by Mrs.ScottWolfe
Summary: What if Scott had sought Erica out after her seizure? Would things be different? Of coourse it would. Follow these teenagers as they battle not only werewolves and hunters but jealousy, lust, anger, and betrayal. Rated T for now. Scott/Erica Stiles/Lydia Allison/Jackson


Transformative

Season 2 Episode 3 "Ice Pick" Part 1

**Allison's POV**

Driving on the way home I realized that my tank was almost empty so I stopped at the nearest gas station. It was empty except for a motorcycle standing on one side on the gas tanks. Getting out of the car I pay for the gas then fill my tank. I turn around and see the owner of the bike, a tall African-American man with a buzz cut, getting on. I smile uncomfortably at him and he responds by nodding his head in acknowledgement. Then he speeds off in the dark. After he is gone I realize how uncomfortable it is being out alone in the dark then-

_POOF!_

The light shut off in the gas station. Realizing that this was getting creepy I pulled out the knozzle and jumped in the car. I went to turn the keys when I realized they weren't there. I get out of the car and, frantically, start to look for them. _Calm down Allison,_ I thought to myself. _Just find your keys and get out of here. _I look around the car and find the keys on the ground.Thenout of the dark I heard a noise and looked around. Realizing nothing was there I berated myself. _Allison you are overreacting. Stop psyching yourself out. _I go to turn around when suddenly I was shrouded in darkness. But before I had enough time to scream and panic something hit me in the head and I lost myself to the darkness.

T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T

I woke back up to conclude I was gagged and bound to a chair. Whatever that was covering head was abruptly taking off. Struggling to unbind myself I noticed I was in the charred Hale house. Then hearing a grunting noise I see a male tied and bound like I was too. It was my dad. He was sitting in the same position I was, around a wooden chair bound in a knot and a white rag tied over the mouth. Dad was trying to break out his bindings and while doing so his voice rang out in the room_._

"_Ever wonder what happens when a hunter gets bitten?"_

I was panicking struggling to get out my heart beating faster.

"_Allison! Ever wonder what happens when you get bitten?"_

Faster.

"_What do you think your father would do? " _

Faster.

"_What do you think he would have to do?" _

Faster.

"_When all it would take to change everything is one bite." _

We are never going to make it out.

_CRACK! _

"_One bite-",_ Dad breaks out of his bindings and kneels on his knees. Dad held his hand up and the man with the motorcycle from the gas station from earlier hands him a phone and then Dad pushes a button. Showing me the screen, I realized this was set-up by him. He then stands up smirking. I turn away from him, the anger gnawing at me.

"- and everything changes." Dad completes the sentence from the pre-recording. Fury bubbles up through the shock. I pissed as hell. What the point of this? Who did he think he is?

"Is this how we're going to father/daughter talks from now on?" I was proud of how my voice came out angry and cold. Usually I wouldn't speak to my father this way but this situation brought out the worst in me.

"No," he said firmly. "This is how we're going to train you." Dad walks back to the man, who is now identified as a hunter.

"Do you know why we use arrows?" He asked the question in a way that sounded rhetorical but I answered anyway. I was nervous where this was going though, so I was hesitant to answer.

"They can't heal until they're taken out," I said cautiously. Dad turns around with now with his, once empty now, occupied hand. He held up a broken arrow.

"Look familiar?" Now I know that question was rhetorical. But my defense was good.

"You were going to kill him," I snapped at him defensively. Dad got a glint of determination in his eyes but he kind of looked proud, too. His response though, made want to scream.

"That's right!" Dad looks me straight in the eye before continuing. "And if we find Issac on another full moon we kill him." He pauses for a moment, looking back at me. "That's the hard choice we make, but it wasn't my choice." To me there was only one other person who could do this with a clear conscience and he was also a relative.

"Gerard?" Expecting him to say yes I was surprised when he denied it. Dad shook his head.

"No." He walks slowly around to stop behind where I'm bound. "You see our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by man, who makes the final decisions, the hard ones are the women." Throughout the speech I was horrified to realize her mother had behind the attack. _Will you ever have the courage to do that Allison or do have to have a cold heart?_ My mind was trying to comfort me in the best way it could. Dad's voice brought me back to reality.

"Our sons are trained to be leaders," he grips my shoulders in a supposedly comforting way. "Our daughters to be leaders." He then places the smooth shaft of the arrow in my hand and kisses the top of my head. My dad then walks away to the entrance. Exchanging the phone for his jacket, Dad walks out his voice trailing behind him saying,

"Time starts now!" The hunter presses the timer button on the phone and left. After taking a minute to regain myself, I start to cut at the rope binding my hands.

T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T

I walk out the Hale House relieved to be free from the chair. Noticing there was throbbing in my wrist, I went to rub them so the flow of blood would go back to normal. Going to my car which the hunter was leaning on he congratulated me.

"For what," I ask indignantly. "It took me two and a half hours." He smiled at me in an oddly proud way.

"It took me three when I did it." I give him a small smile because while this experience was horrible he made feel better by telling me he had a worse time on his test. But his words didn't make me want to stay longer, so I got in the car and drove off.

**Third Person POV**

The dark-skinned hunter smiled as Allison drove off. Starting towards his motorcycle the hunter feels something around his feet. Looking down he sees a thick, reptilian-like tail which quickly grabs his foot and yanks him back. The hunter lands on the ground and the unknown creature scratches at his neck. The hunter stands up, a little wobbly, and pulls out a gun but soon realizes he is losing feeling from the neck down. In the trees the creature stands up and his claws are dripping with a paralyzing liquid. The hunter sees it and falls face down in the leaf-littered forest floor.

**Beacon Hills High School**

**Gymnasium-Rock Wall Climbing**

**Scott's POV**

I grab onto a blue plastic rock and pull myself up. I can feel the stares of most of my class and Coach Finstock on my back. Pausing, I look at the wall and asses the need for particular body part.

"A tail." I look at Allison who is smiling at me. Man I love it when she smile because I get to see her dimples. "I don't have a tail." Allison pauses and looks at me.

"Maybe you haven't grown it yet." She continues to climb a little ways up. I was horrified at the idea but then laughed when I pictured Derek with a tail chasing it.

"I'm not growing a tail. Ever." I added the 'ever' for emphasis. Then I continue to climb the wall because I can feel the impatience at the bottom of the wall. Allison is climbing ahead of me but she seems to be hesitating. I called her out on it.

"Are you slowing down for me?" Sometimes I forget Allison is athletic but it rarely happens. Mostly when we are making out.

"I was waiting for you," she said defensively. She was cute when she got defensive.

"Waiting for me to catch up," I ask in disbelief. Allison looked kind of sheepish when she tried to explain.

"You looked like you were struggling." I lean back noticing our position, and get a good view of her butt.

"Maybe I was admiring the view." I smirk when I say this and she smirks right back.

"Who knew I would date such a pervert," Allison said in a mock disgusted tone.

Making myself sound kind of hurt I say, "I'm a male. It's in our job descriptions to be perverts. And you can't me hurt for taking a chance to admire such a beautiful piece of artwork." Allison smiles at me sweetly.

"Well, try and admire it from afar." Allison stars speeding up her climbing pace, probably expecting me to be left in the dust. But when she stops for a moment and looks over I'm right next to her. I smile and shrug my shoulders in a 'What're you gonna do' way. At first Allison looks put out but then she gets a mischievous grin on her face. Allison extends her foot and kicks mine off the wall making loose balance and fall. As I fell my heart beat went up and sick feeling went through my stomach. The I abruptly stopped above the mat.

_SMACK!_

The class laughs as I hold my chest trying to slow down my heart beat. Coach Finstock's laugh overpowers everyone else's. He sits down to me chuckling in face.

"McCall. Don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." He then gestures toward his heart. "Right here." Coach then faces the class and barks out, "Alright! Next two!"

**Third Person POV**

The coach points at Stiles and a girl with frizzy blonde hair, pale skin, and acne.

"Stilinski! Erica." Stiles looks at Erica excitedly and run towards the rock wall. Erica is still looking at in fear. Stiles has already started on the wall and is on his way up. Erica hesitates and slowly climbs up. Erica grunts while she is clearly struggling. Stiles makes his way back down and observes Erica stopping on the wall. Then she starts gasping and sobbing in panic. Coach Finstock notices her panicking and takes action.

"Erica! Are you dizzy?" Coach Finstock is confused on what to say. "Is it vertigo," he asks in a unsure voice. Lydia looks at the Coach in disdain and corrects him.

"Vertigo is the dysfunction of the vestibular system in the inner ear. She's just freaking out," Lydia says indifferently. The Coach retains that and turns back to Erica.

"Erica!"

"I'm fine," Erica's voice is shaky even though she declared her stability. Allison turns to Coach Finstock and gets his attention.

"Maybe it's not safe for her to be up there. You know she's epileptic." Coach Finstock looks at her in surprise. He obviously doesn't know most of his student's health deficiencies.

"Wh-wh-why doesn't anyone ever tell me this stuff." He then turns to Erica and tries to calm her.

"Erica, you're fine. Just kick-off from the wall." Erica is still sobbing on the wall in fear and holding on for dear life. The Coach is stuttering not sure what to do and how to do it.

"Th-there's a mat to catch you. C'mon." Erica realizing there was no chance of her getting hurt slowly let go of the wall. When she gets down the class bursts into laughter. Erica looks on in humiliation and Coach Finstock claps her on the back.

"Shake it off. You're fine." Erica walks through her classmates and Scott watches in the background. Scott watched the whole ordeal and sympathized with Erica. He knew what public humiliation felt like but not on her level. As he watches Erica walk off, Scott's concern gets the best of him and he runs after her.

"Hey, Erica! Wait up," Scott yells after her. He grabs her sweatshirt covered shoulder and she turns around with hard eyes. Erica expected to be picked on by another jock because she was the freak who had seizures.

"What! Are you here to tell me what a spazz I am. Well, sorry because my day is already ruined," Erica spits it out waiting for the worst so she can just leave. Scott is taken aback by her words but not shocked for the reason behind them.

"Whoa. I'm not here to pick on you. I just want to know if you are okay because you didn't seem to be enjoying your time up there." Erica was surprised by Scott's words and she gave him a small smile in gratitude.

"Well it was no walk in the park. I just freak myself out and I'm acrophobic," Scott's face got confused and Erica cleared it up when she said," It's a fear of heights." Then he smiled at her.

"But it was cool of you to face your fear. That shows bravery… which is hard to come by these days." At the end of the sentence Scott looked serious and his voice got hard. Erica took that time to appreciate how cute Scott looked when he was and not another dumb jock.

"Well thanks for the pearls of wisdom but I am not going back up that wall," She said while looking nervously at the wall. Scott observed Erica. She wasn't that to look at but she wasn't ugly either. _Lydia would to make Erica into her personal fixer-upper Barbie doll._

"You should at least try again and conquer your fear. But maybe you shouldn't do it in front of so many people so you won't be embarrassed." Scott was fidgeting nervously because he wasn't exactly a Casanova with the ladies. He was lucky Allison even spoke to him the first time they met. Erica looked at Scott in appreciation. The school's lacrosse co-captain was nervous around her. That was a compliment even if Scott didn't come off as the most confident guy.

"Thanks Scott. I'll think about it." Erica then walks off, disappearing into the group of teenagers. Scott smiles softly and joins Stiles in the locker room.

T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T

**Erica's POV**

Taking Scott's word into consideration I decided to try again. On my own time. I pull my hair in a knot and walk towards the wall. I didn't care if there was no mat or harness. I just wanted to prove something. I climb the wall one plastic rock at a time. But then a taste filled my mouth. An all too familiar taste. I was about to have a seizure. _Why Erica? Why did you have to pick this time to be brave?_ I don't know but I do know this. There was no mat to help me now.

**Scott POV**

I drowned out Stiles rambling about his need for 'good times.' I was thinking about this mess our whole town was in and Allison. Even though there were happy times for us, they were becoming few and far between. On rare occasions, like today, I could get her to smile like that. Now all we do is make out and hide or sometimes both. This hunter vs. werewolf controversy was separating us.

"What's that?" I looked up and saw Stiles pointing at my hand. It was shaking uncontrollably and somehow I knew Erica was in danger. Without moments thought I ran out of the locker room to the gym.

**Third Person POV**

Erica was shaking on the wall and her hand let go of the faux rocks. Scott used his abilities to speed up right before Erica hit the gym floor. Everyone who saw Scott rushing in the gym and Erica crowded around the rock wall to get a view of the scene. Allison who joined everyone pushed ahead to be next to Scott.

"Put her on her side," Allison instructed quickly.

"Someone call 911," a voice in the crowd said. As Scott put Erica on her side, she clutched at Scott's hand held it so close it was almost a new appendage. Stiles looked on with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"How did you know?" Scott didn't really have a good explanation to Allison's question so he answered the best he could.

"I just knew."

T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T

**Third Person POV**

**Beacon Hills Hospital**

Ms. McCall shone a light at Erica's pupils, checking for normalcy. She then turns it off and looks at Erica in concern.

"Last time we saw you Erica, you weren't being so good about taking your medication," said Ms. McCall disapprovingly. Erica looks at her guiltily but also worried.

"You're not going to tell my mom are you?" Erica can picture the argument she was going to have with her mom over this one.

"I don't want to but there's this team of lawyers in the back who will break my legs. And I don't know if you've seen my legs but for a girl my age they are still pretty hot." As she said this Ms. McCall made a face and rolled her eyes. This makes Erica laugh and also bring up a good point.

"Well if Scott hadn't caught me then I would have broken one of my legs," Erica takes note of her nurses surprise and concludes that she knows Scott.

"So, you've met my son?" And she was right but also knid of mortified because she was fantasying about Scott in front of his mom.

"Yeah. He saved me today." Ms. McCall smiled because she recognized the signs of Erica smitten with Scott.

"Well we have some-", Ms. McCall was cut off when a male staff came in with a bouquet of roses and daisies and roses and a teddy bear.

"Um, excuse me but a boy named Scott wanted me to give this to Ms. Reyes." The man was sort of nervous being alone in a room with two females who were scrutinizing him. Erica lit up at Scott's name and her thoughts of began to gush saying he was sweet for doing this for her. But there was one problem. Erica was allergic to daisies. _Awww! He was so sweet. But he could've killed me. Oh well. It the thought that counts. _ Reached for the gifts and inspected them.

"Well isn't he sweet. I'm going to bring this up to him on Mother's Day…," Ms. McCall trailed off.

"Nurse McCall-" started Erica.

"Call me Melissa," corrected Ms. M-, I mean Melissa.

"Uhh, Melissa," _Man that's weird. _"I'm allergic to daisies." Ms. McCall offered to separate the daisies and started on the task except there was only one rose. She gave to Erica and read the card. _Well that was cheap of him. But again, it is the thought that counts._ Then she saw Ms. McCall smile.

"That was sweet," gushes the nurse in a schoolgirl way. Curiosity got the better of Erica so she had to ask.

"What does it say?" Ms. McCall hands her the card. She gets up and heads for the door. Then stops and says with a small smile,

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." Then Ms. McCall heads out the door to treat another patient. Erica watches her nurse walk out the door before giving attention to the card. It read:

_Dear Erica,_

_In a room full of daisies you are a rose._

_Sincerely,_

_Scott_

Erica smile and lies down on the cot thinking of Scott. While she is thinking the door opens and an unknown figure begins to wheel Erica out of the room and down the hall, to the morgue. Erica realizes this man isn't her doctor. She turns to him. Erica is scared out her mine and her heart is playing frantic beats in her chest. Even though fear is riddled in her, she has to ask one question.

"Who are you?" Derek Hale smile devilishly at her.

"Let's say we have a mutual friend."


End file.
